


rumeng

by 7777



Category: XuRun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7777/pseuds/7777
Kudos: 2





	rumeng

凉夜的风拂过鲛纱，琉璃灯火被徐徐拂过，灯罩下灯火摇曳。似有所感，榻上的人轻轻睁开了眼，眼中一片清明，竟无睡意。

润玉撩开掩遮床榻的纱帐，半坐起身。雕花的琉璃灯罩投了重重暗影在清冷的殿里，昏黄的灯光挟着一丝儿人气充盈了这过于寂寥的宫殿，却照不进榻上人秋水一般凉透的眸子里。

“魔尊驾临，若有要事当明早入殿商议，怎可这般鬼祟潜入？”

语调这般冷，却撩得立于阴影处的不速之客的心火。

“我最是厌你这腔调。”

旭凤言罢也不再发声，便从阴影之中踱了出来。他确实厌着润玉这般虚伪作态，仿佛这天帝架子一端便掩饰了所有阴私勾当，置身事外。可这语气也撩得他心头火起，暴戾的分子在他的血脉里蠢蠢欲动，欲灼之而后快。

两人静静对视了一瞬，旭凤移开了视线。他慢条斯理的解开了质感沉重的外袍，站在塌前，当着兄长的面脱的一丝不挂，堂而皇之的鸠占鹊巢，斜倚在床塌上，一手握住了润玉的衣领，缓慢而不容拒绝的迫使他低下头，微张的唇正对着那勃发的物事。

润玉脸色僵硬，即使看不到旭凤的表情也能感受到他脸上的嘲意，但他最终竟是张了唇，去够那充血胀大的冠顶。嘴唇抖了又抖，终是浅浅含住了半个顶端，唇珠清浅的划过渗着液体的小孔。咸湿的液体在几个呼吸后还是顺着唇线划入了温热的口腔，点点滴滴地洒落在舌面的味蕾上，引得润玉玉般的眉头轻轻拢在了一起，喉咙无声地抽搐了一下，便将这感觉压下去，企图瞒过身畔的人。

在他头顶，旭凤瞳仁幽深，目光似一张蛛网一般牢牢锁着胯间垂着头的人，他松开了握着对方衣领的手，粗糙的指腹顺着他平滑的锁骨渐渐向上，轻轻滑过轻薄如锦缎的皮肤下鼓动的动脉和声带，用食指和拇指时重时轻地夹动着他的喉结，粗糙的茧子在那片稚嫩的皮肤上反反复复地搓磨，留下了一串嫩红色的痕迹，仿佛三月抽蕊的桃花。

几番动作，润玉白玉一般的脸颊上泛起了清浅的不易分辨的涟漪，眼角却是一抹遮不住的红，落在苍白的皮肤和瘦削的面孔上端得是惑人心扉。旭凤的呼吸陡然粗重，不经意间向前进犯，冠头便是重重的撞在了润玉喉咙深处，引得他欲呕却不得法，眼里瞬间见了泪，眼角的那一抹红更是如同女子豆蔻年华涂抹的胭脂，悄然晕染开来。那模样端得是醉人，旭凤乱了呼吸，仓促移开视线，一手握住了皓白的双腕，一手扯开了润玉腰间松散的衣结，长驱直入。

旭凤只手在那入口探了探，高热的小口不堪进犯，依旧紧闭门户，不愿与这粗野的入侵者，可又禁不起逗弄，被浅浅拨弄几下遍抽搐着缩不起了，一缩一放更是缠着那手指，竟似与之嬉闹。可旭凤却是等不得，手上动作更是粗蛮起来，两根手指并入，将那口弄成艳丽的玫红色，亦让身下人呼吸骤乱，被疼痛逼得咬紧了牙，眼里刚还没退的湿意又浓了不少，几乎溢出眼眶。

旭凤被眼前的艳色迷了眼，挟着湿热的呼吸叼起了润玉的唇，将两瓣唇细细密密地狠狠吮过，又用牙尖去磨润玉口腔里幼嫩的肉。锋利的牙尖一层层碾过，那嫩肉便肿的不能看了，脆薄的血管壁迫不住压力，凄凄凉凉地渗出甘美的血液，被一一舔净。

润玉依旧笼着眉，眸光散散地不知盯着哪里，似是厌极了现下的处境，身体却悄然发着高热。龙性本淫，若是万年清冷未识情欲方可置身事外，可若是入了欲海便断难脱身。他喘不过气，口腔里便一遍又一遍的缩紧，舌尖也抖着缩不回去，任凭旭凤随心所欲的欺辱了个遍。被旭凤扣在头顶的双手早就握成双拳，复又松开，十指都抖着也找不着那颗救他的稻草。

蓦地，润玉如一尾鱼一般从榻上弹起，浑身上下抖如筛糠，似是过了电一般抽搐，颤栗不止。他几乎被突然撞入的巨大顶端撕裂了，那剧痛和高热仿佛是从他身体里烧出来的凤凰火，几乎把他烫穿了。玉白的皮肤染了汗水，滑如绸缎，旭凤竟险些扣不住他。眯了眼，被那温软舒适夹得格外舒爽的旭凤也不忙着扣着挣扎不休的润玉，只用一臂拉过他的腰，对着那窄臀一撞，身下那人就像僵了一般，瞬间失了所有挣扎，唯有大睁的嫣红眼角猝不及防掉下一颗水晶样的泪，喉咙里泄出一声幼兽般的呜咽。

旭凤放开了控着润玉双腕的手，碾过胸前嫣红后便去抚他被夹在两人腰腹之间委顿的玉茎。带茧的手掌不顾身下人推拒便将那通红的物事猥亵了个遍，连头冠处细细的孔也用指尖重重碾过，将那小孔渗出的液体抹便了柱身，在身下人得了趣儿之后又故意用最粗糙的指腹去重捻脆弱充血的冠头，刺痛让娇得不行的那处委屈地流出更多液体润滑，却被手掌粗蛮的堵住出口搓磨。身前的系列变化引得本是在巨物冲撞之下没了知觉的后方阵阵收缩蠕动，吮着旭凤的物事不愿松开，只有在蛮力抽送下才微微张和，迎合着冲撞，变得艳红。

终于，在激烈的冲撞之中润玉双手攀上了旭凤的肩，门户紧锁的识海也终于裂开了一条缝，旭凤化作火风的神识便冲了进去，灵力激荡中两人神识化作龙凤虚影，纠缠盘旋而上，宛若一物。

维护神识的层层禁制再也阻不了旭凤的入侵，一整晚都未曾示弱的润玉终是忍不住一声极尽淫靡的哼声泄了出来，秋水般清冷的双眸也再藏不住情绪，一瞬间，羞恼，气愤和晦涩的情绪纷纷涌入旭凤的识海，两相连通，旭凤如火般灼烧的热度也肆意蔓延在润玉的识海里，逼得他直接四肢并用缠上了身畔之人，祈求得到一丝解脱，只换来更加凶狠蛮横的冲撞，力度狠得让他四肢都挂不住，入墨一般的秀发铺满半张床铺，在一波一波的情潮里如水波般摇动不止，在灯火照耀下透出珍珠一般莹润的光泽。

“早这样不就好了？非要受这般搓磨。”

旭凤喑哑的声音在润玉耳边喃喃道，手上动作不停，搓弄了一下手心的玉茎，那通红的物事便猛地一抖，白浊落了他一手。

润玉被这种灵魂被从内到外入侵的感觉刺激得浑身颤抖，眼神空洞，连摆脱折磨得玉茎终于喷发也感觉不到，整个人仿佛飘在九重天之上。

旭凤也不介意他不答，伴随着身体的冲撞，他挟着润玉的神识将他的识海再度翻了个遍，像狮王巡游自己的领地一般。

只有将这人逼到如此境地，他才有一瞬觉得他握得住掌中的人，就如他双手能圈住他的腰，就如他可以灌满他的内里。只有在完全敞开的识海里旭凤才确信这人终究是逃不脱了。

[旭润] 入梦 （ABO)

“你可知我情劫未曾得渡？”

“说来…当真可笑。”

观星台上，漫天星辰垂挂在漆黑的天幕之上，如棋子落棋盘，明珠挂绸缎，美不胜收。旭凤就着这美景喝了一杯又一杯，似乎想将天帝的桂花酒喝个底朝天才肯罢休。

“少喝些吧，旭凤。”

润玉这百年来愈发冷淡了。自从顿悟太上忘情，他便重新寻了证道的方向，再不肯泄露一丝一毫的情绪了。如今百年已过，即使美酒醉人，故人相伴，氤氲的酒气也晕染不了他冰冷玉石一般的面容了。若说当年的夜深润玉是暖玉生烟，使得与之同饮的人酒不醉人人自醉，寒夜都因他而带了色泽，如今的天帝润玉则修成了一块儿寒玉，高高在上遥不可及，愈发不可捉摸了。旭凤想着，不知握入手中可否能温暖一二。

酒气迷了人眼，不知是想到什么，旭凤的那双凤眼里带上了一丝灼人的温度，一些说不上来的意味如同钩子一半拉住了润玉的平静的思绪。他微微蹙眉，古井无波的面孔流露出一丝疑惑。

自锦觅在神魔战场香消玉殒，润玉以血灵子及半数寿元逆天改命，偿还亏欠后太上忘情。旭凤浑浑噩噩入世留恋百年，看遍生生死死，悲喜忧欢，人间百态。

锦觅复生归来，与旭凤在人界大醉一场便只身回了花界，内里种种纠葛不足为外人道。

夜已深了，润玉吩咐仙侍将醉酒的旭凤扶回栖梧宫，便回了璇玑宫寝殿，他本无睡意，修炼太上忘情百年以来连情绪，感官也敛得干净，曾经折磨得他夜不成寐的暗伤和穷奇反噬后的一直隐隐作痛的经脉也变得难以察觉，不再困扰。而今夜不知是何缘由，润玉感觉疲惫不堪，后颈处隐约发着麻，令人难以忽视。润玉琢磨着离早朝还有些许时辰，便褪去了外袍，侧倚在了塌上，阖上双目。

——

热，铺天盖地般的热度裹挟着从骨子里冒出来的麻痒感包围着他，如千万只蚁在身体里里外外爬行，噬咬，释放着让皮肤红肿发痛的毒素。润玉几乎难以控制自己，意识便沉沦在这极致的痒和酸涩里。

他几乎下意识去掩后颈的腺体，去阻止蔓延在空气里的极淡却极雅的昙花香，颤抖的手指在触碰上那红肿发热的腺体时，润玉被这突如其来的刺激激得浑身剧烈颤抖，脱口而出一小段破碎的气音，像极忍痛般的喘息。

他额角很快见了不成形的汗滴，颤颤地挂在他玉石一般光洁的皮肤上，像露水侵扰花瓣儿。他蹙着眉，隐隐觉得有什么不对，却不是为何失了任何挣扎的欲望，连睁开双眼都做不到，唯有仰躺在原处维持着不停被哼声阻断的呼吸，玉般的双腿更是难耐的蹭在了一起，虚虚夹住腿间发烫的物事，却只让它更加难忍。小腹胀痛难耐，极致的内里发着痒，却不得解脱，只化作难以消解的热度一阵阵从体内散发出来，让润玉烧得更是厉害，恨不得化作原身去浸一浸寒潭才好。

只是一盏茶的时间，润玉却不知道撑过了多久，只觉浑身上下全都染了体液，湿漉漉如同刚出水的鱼，狼狈不堪。他侧着头仰躺在榻上，一手堪堪在后颈肿大的腺体旁边蜷缩着，手指颤颤巍巍想去抚慰那红肿潮湿的部位却不敢，只怕引起更强烈的情欲浪潮，将他彻底淹没。双腿微微交叠，轻薄的纱衣下依稀可见腿间的昂扬，微微颤着吐出更多液体，渐渐浸湿了腿间的布料。

一只手抚上了他的身体，先是在他耳后的肌肤上轻轻触了一下，离腺体过于亲近的距离让润玉不安地想蜷起身体，却碍于身体酸软无力。索性那只手并没有继续骚扰他可怜兮兮的腺体，而是顺着锁骨向下，游离到他的胸膛上，拨开了他胸前的衣领，让他整个身体展露在眼前，毫无遮掩。

润玉觉得不安极了，他喉咙里发出一声呜咽，不知所措的小幅度摆动着头，似乎想睁开眼睛看看是哪个胆大包天的人，却始终不得其法，他的不安似乎感染到了身畔的人，那只手在他的腰腹处停顿了一下，润玉似乎能感觉到那人的视线胶着在他的脸上，他开口想要呵斥，却只吐出一声软绵绵的哼声。

下一瞬，润玉感到自己被拦腰托起，一双炙热的手牢牢拢住了他的腰，将他下身稳稳抬起来，脱离了床面。他不安地蹬了蹬腿，被口水染得光泽的唇也微微张开，露出了一点里面嫣红的舌尖。他不知此刻的样子落在那人眼里是怎样的冲击，只觉得腰间的手紧了又紧，腿间被撑开，软白的后股落在了一个坚硬的物事上，被顶得发痛，也烫的发痛。

他紧张地感觉到那物事顺着他的臀线滑入了他的腿心，目不能视的他只觉得那东西十分巨大，甚至让他觉得可怖。润玉自修太上忘情以来脑海中第一次生出了这般强烈的情感，陌生感便将他的不安和惧怕无限放大，加上情欲操控，几乎让他发起抖来。那双手开始在他身上游移，热度几乎将他羊脂一般的皮肤融化了，汗水顺着细小的毛孔渗出来，凝成一滴一滴，顺着脊柱的弧线一路滑下，滑进臀缝里，少许凝在他如同白玉雕成的腰窝里。

情热在他体内如火如荼地灼烧，他被折磨的不堪其扰，嫣红的舌尖不受控制的在齿间探出，下一个呼吸间被重重叼住，吸吮到另一人火热的口腔里，反反复复唑磨押弄，很快便发麻，没了知觉。微张的嘴唇也没逃过被蛮横撕咬的命运，不一会儿便如烧起来一般，肿得一碰就痛。他只觉得体内欲火燎原而起，几乎将他烧尽了，浑浑噩噩之中他只觉身后被两根手指入了，即使坤泽体液丰沛，汩汩流得他股间一片湿滑，处子穴也依旧觉得胀痛不已。体内似乎有什么即将破匣而出，这种强烈的感觉让他神魂剧颤，太上忘情修成的结界被猛烈撞击。

那人似是等不及了，他揽过润玉的腰，拇指不忘在他的腰窝上重重一捏，在润玉颤抖的瞬间握住了他的手腕禁锢在他身后，对着那兀自张合的艳粉色入口猛地一挺，巨物便埋入半个，将那张湿漉漉的小口硬生生撑成儿臂粗，粉肉在这般蛮横的入侵下被撑的发白，一瞬间失了血色。而润玉被迫承受这些，一声悲鸣还被堵在口中不得宣泄，苦不堪言，微阖的双眼睫毛如羽翼一般微微抖着，眼泪顺着嫣红的眼角猝不及防地种种落下，砸在床单上，溅起剔透的水色。

那人顿了顿，似是怜他这般情态，放回了润玉一直被叼着的舌尖，将那充血的小东西放了出来，它却也缩不回去了，惨兮兮地被半含在两瓣同样被吮得熟透的唇间。那人的牙齿在润玉身上啃咬着，他似乎都能感觉到自己皮肤上绽出一个一个艳色的印记，这让润玉羞耻的浑身发颤。下一瞬，润玉绷紧身躯，心跳得几乎从胸腔里蹦出来，即使在这般不由自主，浑浑噩噩的情境之下他依旧觉得惧怕，想要不顾一切的反抗，只因那人依旧吻上了他颈间藏着的腺体。

不，不行。住手！

可是他吐出的只有一连串的呜咽，而在他惊颤之中那人以一种发狠的力道狠狠刺穿了他的腺体，下身也彻底贯穿了他，直直顶入坤泽的生殖腔口。

他疼得眼前发白，也不知自己是不是像个孩子一样尖叫出声，只感到灵魂出窍，漂浮在他的上方，渺视着他被情欲彻底摧垮的躯壳。

——tbc——

旭凤被高热的甬道夹得一身热汗，双眸通红的粗喘着，牙关紧紧咬着润玉颈后嫣红肿胀的腺体。那本娇小细弱的，常年隐藏在细白皮肉之下的器官此刻被迫暴露在旭凤灼热的目光里，似乎每一丝空气都令它瑟瑟地抖，仿佛一只春海棠刚娇娇地绽开，却被蛮横的觅食者登堂入室，从里到外蚕食了个遍。润玉绝对想不到此刻他摆出了一副怎样不堪入目的姿势，双手和膝盖深深陷入床褥，笔直的大腿左右岔开，蝴蝶骨之上纤细的脖子被毫不留情的噬咬，纤腰被握在两掌中，深深下压，弯出不可思议的弧度，臀部高高挺起，似乎在迎接身后的侵犯，浑圆挺翘的双臀之间紧紧夹着旭凤的孽根，雪白的臀肉和旭凤的下腹部严丝合缝地贴合，在刚刚凶狠的撞击之下泛着醉人的粉色。

旭凤怀里的身子因为疼痛和对不知名的恐惧抖得如风中之烛火，让他几乎握不住掌中细滑的腰，刚刚标记配偶的乾元爆棚的占有欲禁不住这一丝一毫的挑衅，他伸出手蛮不讲理地揽过还在小声啜泣而不自知的润玉，让他侧过头，再次强硬的咬住他的唇，牙齿碾着他的唇珠，直到碾出血珠来。他用目光摩挲着润玉白璧染霞的面容，胶着在他紧促的眉峰，颤抖的睫毛，和他沾染粉霞的双颊上。润玉双眸依然紧紧闭着，凑近了还能依稀听到断断续续的微弱啜泣，似乎看不见的毛孔都在诠释着委屈二字。也是，堂堂天帝陛下怎会想到六界之中竟有如此胆大妄为之徒，敢在他的酒中下了迷药，趁他沉眠不备之际硬生生将他的魂魄拖入识海之中肆意玩赏。想到这儿，旭凤忍不住挑了挑唇角。

润玉啊润玉，你素来知我骄纵狂妄，从小到大可有什么我是求而不得的？你将我和锦觅生生拆散，屠戮父帝母后，而如今过往是非烟消云散，六界之中，我也仅有你了。

飞升上清界？做你的美梦！你竟天真如此，以为你能脱离这泥沼，留我一人在此界沉湎过往？真真可笑。

旭凤嗤笑着，又是半恶意地顶了顶胯。引得身下人一阵剧烈的颤抖，逼出了一声细弱的呜咽。若不是那邝露通风报信，下跪乞求魔尊让天帝回心转意，莫要以残躯修炼无情道，否则将会面临粉身碎骨的下场，旭凤还真想不到他这兄长竟然做梦大道忘情，从此超脱此界，不再受是是非非纷扰。旭凤怎肯？唯有不择手段将人留在此界，哪怕仇怨缠身，恩怨岂能两消。

乾元对坤泽的标记已经开始，断断无停止的道理。身下人哭得越发厉害，无意识地露出了如同幼童一般地脆弱，似是喘不过气般抽抽噎噎，泪水顺着张不开的眼睑在脸上留下斑驳的泪痕。旭凤强硬的提气抽动了一下，身下的人却叫起了劲般开始反抗，明明软绵绵的四肢硬要挣扎不休，双手胡乱挣扎着去推旭凤。旭凤被他闹得烦了，他本身就不是好脾气的性儿，心里又存了对润玉准备离开他的怨气，自是不准备好好伺候天帝陛下了。他也许在年少时最旖丽的梦境里曾出现过此刻，曾幻想过握住这人的腰与他交颈缠绵，而此刻他却是满心暴戾的占有，里面又掺杂了患得患失的恐惧，只想永远困住身下的人，永远将他困于双臂之间。乾元信香达到顶峰，空气都变的呛人起来。他深吸了口气，终是不愿克制，随手抓了散落在床侧的腰带将润玉胡乱推搡的手从腕部捆了个结实，将绳结挂在了床柱上。润玉藕白色的双臂被迫绷紧，贴着床铺被拉直在头上，手掌相对，手指无力的虚握着困住他的绳结。他似乎感受到了这屈辱的束缚，脆弱的神魂却因为在魔尊极度强大的识海之中，反抗无力，只有喉咙里发出了被主人踢了的小狗一般委屈的哼声，让旭凤下腹灼热，牙齿紧咬。

旭凤竟还不满意，他搂过润玉的腰，一手握住了他的一只纤细的脚踝。润玉的脚极好看，脚趾纤长，圆圆的趾肚像一枚枚白玉棋子，指甲盖圆润光泽，犹如半透明的贝壳，紧密的覆盖着翻着粉色的脚趾上。他的小腿纤细骨感，肌肉线条流畅，脚踝秀气敏感，踝骨在皮肤下突出一个好看的弧度，旭凤将这样一只脚踝握在手里，竟有些爱不释手了，掌心的热度烫的润玉直抖，眼睑下的眸子不安的颤动着。

旭凤手臂用力，竟是将润玉就两人连接的样子翻过身来，粗硬的性器在柔软的内壁里肆意搅动，大幅度的摩擦让润玉两眼上翻，几乎疼得昏眩过去，再次大幅度地挣扎起来，双腿在床铺上疯狂的踢蹬，嫣红的眼角急促的涌出了几滴浑圆的泪珠。旭凤被他闹得极为不耐，乾元的本能让他只想狠狠管教好自己的坤泽，让他安心接受自己的标记。他滚烫的唇狠狠擦过润玉的脖颈，叼住润玉一侧鼓起的乳珠，常年握剑的带茧的手重重拍在润玉挺翘的臀部，粉白色的皮肉上霎时留下了一个艳红的掌痕，润玉还在挣扎不休的双腿酱直了一瞬，紧紧夹住旭凤腰部的大腿内部肌肉紧绷，旭凤重重的哼了一声，似乎觉得满意，开始大幅度地抽动腰肢，每次抽动似乎都带出大半性器，一只手掌不怀好意的游离在润玉开始发热红肿的粉臀上，粗糙的指腹摩擦着细嫩的皮肉，引得润玉的身子一阵阵紧绷。

润玉的身子绷的太紧了，这人似乎有犯了倔，除了被剧烈冲撞侵犯而发出的鼻音外不肯泻出一声，讨一声饶。旭凤烦他这副模样，就像那个什么都不说出口的，满腹心事的夜神殿下，倔强且疏离。旭凤抽送的困难，手里便犯了狠，巴掌一个接一个地落在润玉的后臀上，肿胀的臀肉上泛红的指痕层层叠叠地鼓起来，一瞬间绽出了极艳的色泽，端是美不胜收。而承受的人却没那么好过了，臀上炸开的疼痛让润玉开始不住的挣扎躲避，一心只想避开这粗鲁的侵犯，可他挣扎的越厉害落在臀上的力道就越狠，细嫩甬道里抽插的力度就越大，而他无论如何挣扎也只能被困在原处，承受这一切非人的折磨。他心里不平，眼泪落得凶，几乎打湿了他的半张脸，有什么东西在他脑海里摇摇欲碎，而蓬勃的情感如同被禁锢已久的野兽一般几乎冲匣而出。

“住手......放肆！…旭凤…”  
——tbc——

“旭凤..."  
两个字如同一道雷鸣，敲响在旭风耳边。他一瞬间几乎想松开死死禁锢着兄长的手，替他重新穿上天帝冕服，将体面和尊严还给他。然而他没有。这两个字让他欲火中烧，几乎烧断了理智的弦。再也没有人能像他兄长一样影响他，对他的爱欲和恨意紧紧攥紧他的心脏，如同毒蛇一般时时刻刻的噬咬着他的心脏，夜夜折磨着他无法安眠。没有人可以像他一样将他辜负又给他希望，让他在巅峰有与深渊之间反复徘徊，也没有谁能像他一样，令他想要生生噬咬他的血肉，却又不愿他被伤害一丝一毫。  
直到此刻，将他的兄长拥入怀中，彻底吞噬占有的这一刻他才意识到，有的人平日里端然坐云端，往日连亵渎的想法都无法让人升起，直到将那人拉下神坛，从云端拖入欲望的泥沼的时候，他才意识到他积攒的欲望有多可怖，如同一个深渊，轻而易举地将他的兄长从头到脚吞噬殆尽，留不下一点儿痕迹。  
猛地将他的兄长从床面上拉起，让他整个身躯除了他埋在他体内的孽根和悬在床头的绳结无处可依，旭风不耐的拉开润玉抖若筛糠的大腿根，几乎将两条长腿拉成一条直线，腿间半勃的，精致的器官在旭凤的目光下更是瑟缩了起来，仿佛发着抖，晶莹的液体顺着顶端半闭的小孔缓缓划入冠头的褶皱里，引诱得旭凤喉头一阵干渴。他用最狠的力道一下顶入了最深处，粗大的冠头快速贯穿了坤泽体内的孕囊入口，如同灵魂被电击的快感让他有几秒失神，而身下的人却再也耐不住发出了一声惨呼，又被他的狂暴的抽动撞得失了声，从喉头挤出一丝濒死的哼声。  
旭凤再也不压制他狂躁的欲望，他将兄长的身体当作了认他驰骋杀伐的战场，而与他的信香彻底融合的兄长则成了他征服在身下肆意亵渎的敌人。他重复着原始而单一的动作，一味的强求身下的人无条件的包容自己，仿佛这样就可以彻底蚕食兄长永不妥协的意志，将他永生永世禁锢在他的身体里，化作拱卫心脏的肋骨。  
汗水携着信香的味道蒸发在身体高热的两人之间，蒸腾的欲望包裹着两人久久不散。润玉终是屈服给了坤泽的天性，身体开始无意识的攀附乾元的身躯，迎合着他到达一股有一股的清潮。原本干涩的甬道早已泛滥，湿滑的体液顺着抽送的动作溢出体外，又被凶猛的动作打得泛起白沫，令两人之间结合处一片狼藉。润玉几乎没有受到抚慰的玉茎在两人腰腹之间摩擦顶弄，攀上了两次顶点，射出的白色精液沾染了他铅尘不染的白皙胸膛，落在他胸口挖去逆鳞的疤痕处。刚刚试图聚拢的理智慢慢褪去，呻吟和惨哼声也不受控制的溢出唇齿，勾引着旭凤发狂了一般在他嘴唇和脖颈上肆虐到他胸前，吸吮净了胸口伤痕处带着龙yan'xiang，染血的牙印在玉白的肌肤上烙下一个个奢靡的艳红痕迹，一路延伸到润玉胸前鼓起的乳首。旭凤双眼几乎被眼前被彻底占有的身躯烧红，他粗喘着，上下牙关闭合，死死研磨吸吮在口中的乳首，用舌尖碾压着破皮红肿的小球，令它胀大到前所未有的程度，如同一颗红豆一般吃力地坠在白里透着粉泽的胸前，随着身下人急促而又破碎的呼吸瑟瑟发抖。旭凤尝到血腥味儿就换了另一边，将原本白皙的胸膛啃咬的布满星星点点的血痕，又换了一只手掌去掐着乳晕处蛮力冲撞，直撞得身下人泣声哀婉，破碎不堪，几乎难以为继，被胸前撕裂一般的疼痛和乳晕处酥麻的胀痛逼得几欲昏眩，甚至短暂的忽略了肆虐在自己生殖腔里的孽根。慌乱，恐惧和被亲近之人亵玩的委屈令他头脑愈发昏沉，他不是会求饶的人，曾经的经历甚至令他连示弱的话也难以启齿。早就学会消化所有加诸在他自己身上的苦难，但即使是对于将忍耐视为常态他来说，这一切也难熬至极，也难堪至极了。不知不觉间眼泪又流了满脸，咸涩的味道熟悉又陌生，似乎再次将他带回了曾经那些被遗弃的，被凌虐的剧痛之中。他像溺水之人一样急促而短暂的小口呼吸，而只有小股空气能穿过他不受控制紧缩的喉咙，他开始感到憋闷，胸膛之上仿佛压了千斤重物，原本放松而疲惫的身体不顾肌肉的酸涩再度紧缩和僵直。旭凤被他紧缩的穴肉夹得眉头一皱，蓦然看到他兄长那张布满眼泪的脸，破损肿胀得嘴唇抿得很紧，丝丝血迹溢出了嘴角，惨烈极了，也美艳极了。  
旭凤叹口气，不在释放他充满攻击性和占有欲的信香，转而去抚慰坤泽透露着恐惧的信香。他解开了捆住润玉的腰带，一手托起他的脖颈，像抱孩子一样把他拖在怀里，又附上他的唇给他渡气，为他平复呼吸，而旭凤身下的动作却与这般温柔截然相反，依旧毫不留情的在无法合拢的腿心蛮横地顶撞。润玉被这信息素安抚，情欲再度占据了他的大脑，在旭凤渡过几口气之后呼吸也渐渐平复，可是失守得牙关再也无法合拢，口中却只能被迫吞咽着旭凤渡给他的一切，此刻他两条长腿大张着跨坐在他身上，被顶得双腿颤抖，竟丝毫无法着力，被顶得难受，也被吻得喘不上气，他就企图去用腿夹住旭凤结实的腰，却在这般疾风骤雨的动作里屡屡滑落，双腿之间柔嫩的肌肤被搓摩的通红一片，很是触目惊心。他哽咽着，几乎要再度被带入顶峰时，冠头却被人用手堵住了。  
“...放手...旭凤！放肆...”  
似乎被他的胡言乱语逗笑了，他听到强健有力的胸膛震动，浑厚灼热的气息喷洒在他耳边，下一瞬耳垂被含在嘴里，那声音含糊道：“陛下，我这一次还没到呢，兄长岂能只顾自己欢愉。”  
几乎被抛入云端的神思被迫被拖拽回来，润玉气得直抖，却越发无力，不知所措间他开始推搡旭凤禁锢着他的那只手，一口咬在旭凤肩上坚硬的肌肉上，牙关也无力合拢，只能留下一个浅浅的牙印和一道湿漉漉的痕迹，最终推拒的手无力的搭着旭凤常年挥剑的腕子上，修长的五指微微张着，仿佛蝴蝶抖动翅膀，而他纤长的脖颈也被包裹在火热的手心里，仿佛被握住研磨的精致瓷器。他本孤寂一人，千万年来未曾沾染过情欲，更不可能了解其中的关窍，只觉得一把火从里到外烧起来，几乎要将他烧透了。旭凤被他奶猫一样的动作弄得心里越发瘙痒，手也开始沿着柱身捻弄，将人一次次逼到极致又强行掐住。润玉被欲火烧了一遍又一遍，堆积成灾的快感像一只手将他紧紧攥住，慢慢收紧，让他无处可逃。在快感与痛感之间徘徊的他不知过了多久，只记得深深埋入体内的孽根再度胀大，硕大的头部满满塞入了他的生殖腔，热液冲刷进来，握住他要害的手也突然松开，他的灵魂似乎都被汹涌而来的快感抛入云端，而他的身体却瘫软如泥，被那人托在怀里，禁锢在臂弯里。


End file.
